In the field of orthopedic surgery, and particularly spinal surgery, injury, malformation, or other defect can be corrected by implanting a rod affixed to the body part to be corrected. For example, rod systems have been developed for correcting the positioning of and stabilizing the spine, and for facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. In one such system, a rod is disposed longitudinally along a length of the spine. The rod is preferably bent, either prior to or during surgery, to correspond to the normal curvature of the spine in the particular region being instrumented, or to such other curvature as the surgeon may deem appropriate to correct the defect. For example, the rod can be bent to form a normal kyphotic curvature for the thoracic region of the spine, or to form a normal lordotic curvature for the lumbar region. The rod is engaged to a number of fixation elements fixed to or engaged with the vertebrae along the segment of the spinal column.
A variety of fixation elements can be provided that are configured to engage the vertebrae. For instance, one such fixation element is a laminar hook, configured to engage a lamina of the vertebra. Another prevalent fixation element is a spinal screw, which can be threaded into a pedicle or other portion of vertebral bone.
In one typical spinal procedure, an elongated implant (e.g., a rod) is coupled to two or more fixation elements (e.g., bone screws) that are fixed to opposite sides of the spine or spinous processes. The bone screws are first threaded into a portion of several vertebral bodies, such as the pedicles of these vertebrae. The rod is coupled to the bone screws to provide corrective and stabilizing forces to the spine. Affixing a rod to a bone screw generally requires the rod to be in close adjacent position or in contact with the screw.
Rod reduction is commonly performed by a surgeon using his or her hands and/or rigid tools such as pliers, levers or other instrumentation adaptable to create the necessary pushing and/or pulling forces on the implanted screw and rod. Such procedures generally require the surgeon to place the rod directly over the implanted fixation element, intersecting a longitudinal axis of the fixation element. Consequently, access to the rod and the implanted fixation element along that axis (i.e., directly above the opening in the fixation element into which the rod is to be placed) is necessary or at least highly desirable. However, such access can be difficult depending on such factors as the malformation to be corrected and the overall physiology of the patient, and can be very difficult in procedures in which surgical invasiveness is to be minimized, as a result of the small ports or incisions of such procedures. Additionally, with use of mono-axial screws, the physiology of the patient can require that the screw be placed at an angle such that the surgeon would have difficulty accessing and exerting force in the necessary orientation on the rod and/or fixation element. With multi-axial fixation devices, the orientation of an unsecured rod-receiving part of the fixation element can be even more varied with respect to the rod and/or the surgeon. Consequently, the surgeon is still frequently faced with the task of reducing a rod from an awkward angle.
The inventors have developed a rod reducing instrument that can be used efficiently, safely and securely in rod reduction procedures and can be used in both minimally invasive (e.g., laproscopic) and open surgical approaches to the site of rod attachment.